


All Bark and A Harsher Bite

by MissMew07



Series: Love's Lockjaw [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Omega Verse, POV Keith (Voltron), Slice of Life, found pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/MissMew07
Summary: Keith has been a stray for quite some time now and he thinks he has life figured out. At least until he meets Adam and learns about the wonders of home-cooked meals and people who actually care about him. It's bizarre and yet Adam and Shiro introduce him to the wonders of family, public education, and growing pains.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Love's Lockjaw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108325
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	1. Those Who Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Finally polished this for yalls to share with yalls here on AO3!   
> Thank you for your patience! Hope to add more to this series as I fix more up for yalls <3 
> 
> Please feel free to scream or squeal at me in the comments!

Keith has learned that adults will treat him very differently when he is not with a parent. They don't look at him, not even a glance sent his way. He could be right next to them and they'll be too fixated on the sky or even the floor. Anything that isn't the small, messy, and obviously hungry child. The only time adults will pay attention to him or the other strays he's been hanging out with is when they all get too rowdy. If they're playing too rough or climbing trees or hopping over fences, the adults will flock over to them instantly.

It's the only way to get them to acknowledge that they're very much still alive, sadly. 

It's also sometimes a good way to get food or water. Especially since the idiots will throw whatever they have in their hands if they annoy them just right. Yes, half-filled water bottles bruise, but if it's the price to pay on a hot summer day then so be it. The same goes for apples or pears, even the occasional orange. He would much rather take the hit and eat something that hasn't been tossed in the trash yet. 

But sometimes he doesn't get to make that choice. He’ll be too hungry to even plan any sort of scheme to get the right reaction from someone. Not only that but he’d rather search alone so he doesn't have to share his findings. They don’t care to share things evenly after all and fights have broken out more than once for the smallest scrap of food.

Another thing he’s long since learned is that if he's going to be having trash for dinner, then it is better to check by the nice houses. Not only are their alleyways cleaner but he rarely bumps into another stray, another sorry kid whose parents either left them or maybe a runaway kid. Keith doesn't like spending too much with them either. They get weird and start talking about packs and sides and solidarity. Nothing Keith is interested in. He would just like to find a meal and a safe place to spend the night. 

He's trying his best to balance himself halfway between a large bin when his ears twitch at the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. He whips around quickly, already hissing at whoever is there, warning them that he is not in any mood to deal with them! 

But no one is there. He _does,_ however, notice a brown paper bag sitting on the top of an empty, upside-down apple crate near one of the other bins. He sniffs the air, looking for someone's scent but all he can smell is old and dry food. So, he hops off the bin and carefully approaches the brown bag.

He looks around, searching for any noise, a scent, any trace of someone still watching nearby. He snatches the bag and runs when he deems it clear. Keith doesn't stop until he's at the small park at the edge of the neighborhood and is sitting under one of the few large trees. Sniffing at the outside of the bag tells him that there is something with ham and cheese inside, maybe even strawberries?

He finally opens it, waiting for something to pop out. Instead, he finds a smoked ham and cheese sandwich cut into two triangles in a plastic baggie, a small bag of chips, and a glass jar with strawberry yogurt. There are even a spoon and a napkin! This was somebody's packed lunch.

Sure sucks to be them. 

He rarely goes back to the same neighborhood after having been there the previous night. It's how one becomes prey, after all. Prey to a variety of things, bigger and meaner kids, officers, adults even. However, the ache in his belly is louder than the voice of reason in his head.

He thinks he finds the area he had been at last night, and it's even around the same time too. He's tucked away by the bin he had been digging in previously when he hears the crackling of rough paper. Keith carefully peeks from his hiding place and notices a man by the apple crate. The man stands there for a moment, probably trying to sniff Keith out. The trash from today should mask him just fine where he is, thankfully.

Keith can tell by the man's tail and ears that he's some sort of canine. Both sets are a dusty sunrise orange, his ears contrasting against his rose beige hair. He has light brown skin and eyes the color of -- crap!

_He's looking right at Keith!_

Or at least in his general direction. He's not moving any closer but Keith still tries to scoot back and tuck himself further behind the bin for safety. He peeks out once he's sure he's hidden much better this time, only to catch the man chuckling and shaking his head. 

He smiles at Keith and sets a larger brown bag than yesterday's down on the crate. Then he's leaving after waving goodbye. Keith doesn't move until the man is gone and he can no longer smell him even after he's standing right in front of the brown bag.

This time he takes it and walks to the park. That night Keith enjoyed a warm chicken stew, even ate all the veggies and noodles in it. He drank all of the fruity pouch juice and still had room for the small slice of vanilla cake. He sleeps better when his tummy doesn't keep him up. 

He usually does.

* * *

Keith has been sleeping a lot better since he started to visit the man with the brown bag. Sometimes the man will beat him to the apple crate and leaves once he's seen that Keith is there to pick up his meal. One night though, he didn't leave right away. 

"Do you have any allergies?" He asked. Keith stood in the middle of the alley, not hiding behind anything but not coming closer to the man.

"Peanuts? Shellfish? Wheat?" The man offers.

Keith shakes his head. 

"In that case," The man leaves one of the two bags he brought with him tonight, "Enjoy your meal." He smiles and waves like he always does before taking his leave. Only this time, he doesn't move. 

He does however take a few steps away from the apple crate.

The man is not intimidating in any way, but Keith is still wary of him as he steps closer. He wants that food more than he is afraid of the canine. Keith stands in front of the crate and looks up at the man. He must want something else if he's still there. So come on, spill!

Keith's tail twitches nervously and he crosses his arms, making it clear that he's not just going to take the food and run. The man hums softly and nods his head, taking a step closer to meet Keith halfway to the crate, their middle ground.

"I'm Adam." Says the man, offering his hand. 

Keith looks down at it, noticing the man's upkept claws, a black braided bracelet, and the few calluses along his fingertips and palms. His dad would frown at him if he chose to leave the man hanging. His mom would ask the stranger why he wanted to shake hands with her child.

Tonight Keith trusts dad. He shakes hands with Adam. After introducing himself and shaking hands with Keith, he still didn't leave. Instead, he told him how to get to the front of his house.

"It's the one with the flower wreath and the blue door," He said.

"So?" Keith tilted his head. 

"So I'd like to stop dropping your food off anywhere near trash for you. How about you come to pick it up by the door instead?"

"Same time?"

"If you just want dinner, yes. If you want breakfast and lunch you're going to have to swing by early in the morning and at noon." 

So Keith does.

He starts coming into the neighborhood instead of staying in the back alleys. His food is waiting for him, always surprisingly still warm on top of a small table by the entrance. 

One hot day he even noticed an ice chest with multiple water bottles, sorted snacks beside his brown bag, and a "Thank you! :)" note for, if he had to guess, any delivery folks. Does Adam just like feeding others? _What a weirdo_. 

He was once outside in his front garden cleaning and moving plants around when Keith came to pick up his food and bothered Keith for one of the bottles in the ice chest that day. Keith took two and brought them to him. Adam thanked him and asked if he wanted to eat his lunch at the garden table. Keith looked over at it and supposed it beat going all the way back to the park.

Keith ate his food slowly, watching Adam work. Adam kept mostly to himself and never bothered Keith with questions that Keith didn't deem important. Like the allergy question or the time he asked Keith what kinds of foods he didn't like.

Adam _gets_ it. He understands that Keith is here for his food and that is _it_! Keith feels comfortable coming back every day for his meal and taking up one of the seats in the garden.

He's in the middle of his breakfast when Adam opens up the large window near the garden table and leans over it with a smile.

"I got you something." He hums. 

"Is it more juice?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"I got you two things." Adam corrects himself after fetching some more juice. _He's silly._ Keith steps closer to take the juice pouch and waits for the other item. But Adam doesn't elaborate. 

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Adam hums.

"What else?" Keith rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Oh, yes, right." Adam taps the side of his head and reaches down to pull out a brightly colored paper bag stuffed with white tissue paper. 

"It will be getting cold soon," He offers the bag to Keith, "I'd hate for you to get too cold." Keith can see the sadness in Adam's eyes despite him offering Keith a kind smile.

Keith finds that a lot in Adam's eyes. Sadness, concern, even worry sometimes. Even past the smiles. It's strange. He got so used to no one ever looking at him that when Adam began to do it Keith couldn't help but look back. He found kindness and care in a way that Keith didn't know he missed so badly.

Adam was the only person Keith interacted with most of the time and Keith could tell the man did his best to make sure Keith felt safe if only so that he would make sure he came back to take his food.

But why?

Keith took the bag and was impressed by its weight. He dug inside and found a jacket and a pair of booties. He traced the front of the jacket and looked up at Adam, with his ears flat against the back of his head.

_This was his?_

_He could have it?_

"Well try them on! I wanna see how fast you can run in your new boots!" Adam laughed.

Keith nodded and slipped the jacket on, instantly feeling how it warmed his cooled arms, back and chest. The shoes were a little big but nothing that had to be mentioned. His tail was wagging and he was so warm and cozy that he was even excited to try sleeping tonight knowing he'd be warm and fed.

"Thank you, Adam!" Keith looked up at the man and seeing the tears in Adam's eyes shook him.

_No! Why?_ Did he mess up!? He said 'thank you'! Keith stepped closer to the window and reached up for Adam.

"Adam?" Keith frowned and seeing Adam cry was making his chest hurt. He whined softly and nosed at the other canine's hand. Adam patted his head and wiped at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," He smiled and sniffled. "I'm just happy you liked your gift."

It felt true. Honest, like everything Adam had ever shared with Keith. Adam really was happy that Keith liked his gift. And seeing Adam smile again made Keith happy. Keith's tail wagged and he hugged Adam's arm tightly. 

* * *

A few days after getting his jacket, Keith and Adam are both sitting out at the garden table sharing lunch together. And before Keith knew it he was sharing all of his meals with him.

"Y'know, there's someone who I would really like you to meet," Adam said one evening. 

"Who?" Keith asked with his mouth still very much full.

"My mate." Adam smiled.

"You have a mate!?" Keith spat and almost choked on his drink. Adam laughed loudly and gently patted Keith's back. 

"Yes, I have a mate. We're married too. What did you think I could run a house all by myself?"

"Do you have a pack too?" Keith turned to him and Adam shook his head.

"It's just us two. Two Betas."

"You're a Beta!?" Truly a day of discoveries. 

"Is it not obvious?" Adam tilted his head with an amused grin.

"I thought you were an Alpha!"

"Why is that?"

"Alpha's are cool!"

"Aww, and I'm cool?" Adam chuckled.

"Yeah. Like dad." Keith smiled. 

"Like dad?" Adam asked. Keith sat his food on his plate and frowned down at the grass. He didn’t mean to say that out loud. It was never a good thing to talk about the family you once had around others, no use to cling to what had once been.

"Where's dad?" Adam prompted gently after a torturous silence.

"I don't know." Answered Keith, "He just never came back." 

"And mom?" He raised a brow. Keith looks back up at Adam and then up at the sky.

"She's who keeps me safe. It's what dad had said."

"She's done a good job at it." Adam nodded.

"She's probably who sent you." He smiled at Adam. 

"Yeah, that's very likely huh?" Adam smiled back.

"Is your mate nice?" Keith asks before taking another large bite of his food. If they're not nice like Adam then he doesn't even want to bother. 

"He's very nice," Adam chuckled, "He's been wanting to meet you for a while now but he works a lot of hours on base."

"Base?" Adam nodded and explained more about what both he and his mate, Shiro did. Keith guesses it could be fun to meet Shiro. 

* * *

Keith is standing by the garden table with the short scruff at the base of his head standing. His ears are pointed forward and he's showing his fangs and standing his ground. Shiro is a wolf like he is, and knowing that makes Keith very angry for some reason. He's a few inches taller than Adam, his ears are black and grey much like his tail. He has light skin, dark eyes, and black hair and is built like an action figure.

Really, how was Keith supposed to be expecting him to be another Beta? 

Adam chuckles nervously next to Keith and Keith steps closer to him. He wraps his arms around Adam's leg and growls at Shiro. Shiro scoffs softly and shakes his head. _Laugh all you want buddy! Step closer to them and see what happens to your knee caps!_

"You _did_ warn me about him having a big attitude." Shiro rubs the back of his neck and scratches at his ear.

"I didn't know he'd get so territorial, sorry." Adam gently paps between Keith’s ears and he looks up at him, "Hey, buddy, it's okay. He's my mate. He's good. I promise." 

Adam's words and actions do make him relax a bit. That and the sweet scent of lemongrass mixed with tangerine is grabbing Keith's attention more than the other wolf. _Is that Adam?_ Keith presses his face to his side and noses at him. Adam chuckles and pets Keith's hair. 

"Can Shiro step closer now, please?" He asks softly.

Keith looks over at Shiro then back to Adam and nods now that his scruff has gone flat and his tail is flicking curiously. Shiro looks at Adam and takes a deep breath before slowly stepping closer to the pair. When he gets close enough to Keith he cautiously crouches down and offers him his palm and wrist.

Keith leans closer and sniffs at his knuckles then above his palm. Shiro smells slightly of pine and clove but he also smells very strongly like Adam. Keith glares up at the larger wolf and the man puts both his hands up. Keith steps away from Adam and closer to him. Instinct has him pressing his chin against his shoulder and nosing at his arm. It makes both men laugh softly.

Then he steps back and offers Shiro his own palm. Shiro takes his small hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. It’s a silent understanding and reassurance. Shiro doesn’t need to know where he’s been, and the fond smile on his face shows that he’s happy that Keith is here now. Shiro is kind of alright. He's just as funny as Adam and Keith suppose he could be just as cool too if he got to know him better.

Adam mentions that it's Shiro who will be cooking today because they'll be using the grill. And oh, that makes Keith's tail wag so hard and fast. Dad would always make super yummy food on the grill too! Keith comments on how the sides Adam made are tastier than the meat Shiro cooked, but it's a lie. Everything was really good he simply can't have the other wolf know it yet! 

It must be an obvious lie though because both dingo and wolf are laughing.

Keith wipes at his sticky chin and hands with a napkin but whatever sauce was used is just too stubborn to be wiped away. Adam asks him and he would like to use their restroom to wash off. Keith nods and follows him inside his house. He leaves the door open behind them and leads Keith further into the home. It smells like Adam and Shiro and the potatoes and herbs Adam made for the side. 

Their kitchen is painted a bright happy yellow and all the furniture and stuff decorating the walls is so...Adam? It makes Keith laugh softly. Adam opens the bathroom door for him and gives him his privacy once he makes sure Keith can reach the sink properly. Keith shimmies his jacket off and washes his hands up to his elbows. He washes his face and considers washing his hair while he's got running water available.

He's up on his toes and leaning forward when Adam loudly clears his throat. 

"Um, how about I get you a towel and you can use the shower if you'd like?"

Keith looks at the shower and considers this. He can't recall the last time he didn't wash off in a gas station sink. _A shower sounds amazing._ He nods his head. Adam steps inside the restroom with him and shows him the towels under the sink. He also takes the time to show Keith how to get warm water and all the soaps he can use.

"It's your house too, okay? You can use anything you can get your hands on." Adam smiles and pats his head. 

_His house too?_

"If you want me to wash your clothes then leave them outside for me alright? I'll go help Shiro bring the extra food inside and if you need anything you yell for us, okay?" Adam chuckles and takes his leave. 

Keith stands there in front of the sink for a moment. He can only see the top of his hair and ears in the mirror but that's okay. He doesn't have to see his reflection to know he's smiling. 

* * *

The following morning Keith finds himself sitting at the counter in Adam's kitchen having breakfast with Shiro. They decided they'd make pancakes if Keith first finished off his fruit bowl. When Shiro leaves for work he kisses Adam goodbye and playfully rubs his chin against the top of Keith's head.

Keith shall allow this.

He spends all day inside the house with Adam and even helps the dingo do laundry and take out the trash. Keith offered to. He knows it's what you do to help your home.

_His home…_

Shouldn't home be the den he dug out under the tree at the park? It's where he's slept since he started coming to pick up his food. Adam and Shiro aren't his blood. That’s why no one else would help him. What makes them want to help? Are they just that kind or did Mom really send them to help him? 

He wonders what could ever take over a person to love someone who isn't born from them. It's why there are so many other strays like him without homes after all. Has Adam helped them too? Or is Keith just very lucky? What if one day he does bad and Adam and Shiro no longer like him? Would they kick him out?

No, Keith shakes his head at himself. Adam and Shiro wouldn't do that. They're kind and caring. But even then, Keith should make sure not to bother them too much.

With that in mind, Keith continues to spend his days at the house with Adam and goes back to the park after they've had dinner with Shiro. This way he can make sure the couple don’t get tired of him. He can see it in their eyes and tell by the way their holds linger when he hugs them goodnight that they want him to stay. They don’t have the words to ask him yet. 

It’s like it was from the very start, neither of the Betas want to ask anything from Keith. Not a simple 'thank you', not chores, not any of his time or his affection. However, it's something Keith wants to give them back. He’s been wondering how Adam and Shiro can love him when he isn't blood.

The answer is so simple:

The same way Keith can love them. 

* * *

Winter has arrived and although Adam and Shiro have gifted Keith many blankets and clothes, of which he made a kickass nest out of, he still very much prefers the warm house. Keith finds himself staying longer and later into the night. 

After dinner today, Adam offers to make some hot chocolate and Shiro asks Keith if he'd like to join them for a movie. Keith will take any opportunity to spend more time with the pair and if he gets to enjoy more yummy and warm stuff then the answer is simple.

"Yes, please!" Keith is climbing onto the couch and curling up against Shiro's side. Shiro looks up at Adam and he can catch their soft coos. Keith ignores them for his own sake.

He reaches out for Adam's hand and pulls him closer to the two wolves. Adam takes the hint and scoots closer and wraps his arms around his two loves. Keith is warm and cozy and he wants to laugh and howl. Instead, he nuzzles both of Adam's and Shiro's hands and holds one of each in his hands, close to him. 

He couldn't tell you what the movie was about having fallen asleep too early in the story. But he can tell you he felt Adam kiss to the top of his head and he's certain it was Shiro who scooped him up and carried him away from the couch. 

When Keith wakes up the following morning he's in what he thinks is maybe a guest room. The house smells of brown sugar and coffee, meaning Shiro just got up. He doesn't want to miss him before he goes to work so he hops out of bed to join them for breakfast. 

Keith doesn't leave after dinner that night.

Instead, he's being tucked into bed by both Shiro and Adam after he's taken a warm shower, brushed his teeth and Adam has blow-dried his hair. Shiro offers him a bedtime story which he reads to Keith with Adam. 

Keith dreams of Pirate adventures with his new family that night. 

* * *

Keith is peeking out at Adam and Shiro in the kitchen. They're speaking a lot louder than they probably think they are and the loud murmurs wake Keith up. He thought it would be closer to breakfast but the clock still reads ‘PM’. 

"Of course I want to, Kashi. I want that more than anything."

"Yeah? Then let's do it the right way. Let's get all the paperwork taken care of, take him to a doctor to make sure he's healthy, and register him to start school."

Adam smiles and wipes at his face with a nod. Keith can't stay hidden after seeing Adam crying. What are they talking about that would make him cry like that?

_Why is he crying if he looks so happy?_

Keith walks into the kitchen and Adam gasps softly when Keith wraps his arms around his leg.

"Oh, hey buddy. Why are you up, Keith?" Shiro steps closer to the two.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did we wake you?" Adam asks. Keith rubs at his tired eyes and nods. 

"Who's Kashi?" It's the name he had heard. Both men chuckle and sigh softly.

"Kashi is Shiro's first name. It's what I'd call him out of work and by ourselves." Adam smiles.

"Oh." That sort of makes sense. "Should I call you 'Kashi' too, Shiro?" Keith looks up at the taller wolf.

"Shiro, Kashi, Takashi. You can call me whatever you'd like, Keith." Shiro hummed. Keith considers this and has an offer of his own. A question he's been wanting to ask for a while now. 

"Can I call you ‘dad’?" He asks. Shiro smiles brightly and looks up at Adam who's fanning at his face with a wobbly jaw.

"I'd like that a lot." Shiro's voice shakes slightly.

Keith lets go of Adam's leg and hugs Shiro's shoulders. The bigger wolf holds him tight and picks him up in his arms to bring him closer to Adam. Keith is hiccuping and sniffling as his tail wags happy and excited. Adam wraps them both in his arms and kisses the tops of their heads.

Bundled in two sets of kind and caring arms, between two wonderful and amazing parents, in the closeness of two loving hearts, he’s found a family.

He's home. 

* * *

"Dad, no!" Keith cries and pleads but Shiro won't listen. "Tell him no, Papa, please!" Keith sniffles and Adam has to turn his back to him or he too will start crying. 

"Keith. It's for your own good. You have to be brave, honey." Adam says. 

"No! I don't want the doctor to sting me again!" Keith tries to curl in even further into Shiro's chest and pulls his arm away from the doctor. The doctor is chuckling softly and trying to be patient with him. 

"Maybe we can get the last one another time." Adam tries to offer but both Shiro and the doctor shake their heads. Keith looks up at Shiro and tries to convince him with his big sad eyes. It got him to promise ice cream after all, maybe it can also get him out of this last shot. 

"Keith. It's the last shot. Then we can get you dessert and you'll be allowed to go to school." Shiro tries to reason.

"I don't want to go to school either!" Keith stomps his paw. 

Shiro sighs and looks up at Adam who frowns. 

_Oh. Oh no_. 

Not Papa frowning.

"You told me you wanted to go to school." Adam pouts.

It's true. At first, it sounded like a fun idea. But the more Keith thinks it over the less he wants to see what it will be like. Maybe there's a reason he had been homeschooled before.

Ugh, and he had reviewed so much material with Adam so he'd be allowed into third grade with other kids his age this spring. Which really makes him wonder what the point of school even is if Adam can teach him!? 

He whines and kicks his paws but finally takes a tight grip of Shiro's hand and offers the doctors his arm again. If Dad and Papa need him to be strong and brave, then okay. He'll do it. 


	2. By The Scruff

Keith takes in all the kids screaming and bouncing around the large school. It’s a little intimidating to say the least and he really wants to run back into the car that Adam brought him in. He glances up at Papa and can see that he too looks just as uneasy as Keith feels. He’s almost… scared.

Keith chews his lip as he thinks. It’s always easier for him to pretend to be brave and strong when he’s holding onto Shiro’s hand. Maybe Adam needs to hold his so they can be brave together? He reaches out and grabs onto Papa’s hand and gives it a tiny squeeze. 

Papa smiles at him and squeezes his hand back. They both take a deep breath and walk into the building. 

"Be brave. Be strong. Be kind. Be patient." Adam says softly to him before combing his bangs out of his face and handing Keith off to his teacher. Keith can't help but look back over his shoulder at his papa as he's being led into the classroom. 

Adam smiles and waves goodbye. And maybe, just maybe, Papa is right and Keith will really like school. 

* * *

Keith hates school. It's a mess. His teacher is always picking on him to answer her dumb questions. The other kids don't play with him unless it is to make fun of him. His tail is sore from harsh tugging and he hasn't made a single friend.

He's miserable and hates it. 

Dad said to give it time, that he'd like it. Well, he's given it a _month_ and really, really, _really_ would like to not go back! Papa asked if someone was bothering him but Keith lied and said no and now he can't just take it back! 

James Griffin is a massive jerk! The lynx had first tried to befriend him but Keith didn't like how rough he would play with the other kids so he wasn't interested. After that James seemed to have made it his mission to make Keith's school life _insufferable_! 

Keith can't take it one day. James and his little group are tugging at his tail at recess even after he growled at them to stop. James reached closer and tugged at his ear and the next thing he knew Keith had scratched at his face. The kids were screaming, James was bleeding and Keith was at the principal's office. Adam was called and there was a long talk with him about all of Keith's "problems".

Papa tried to talk to him about it but Keith didn't want to share what had happened. He didn't want Adam to worry. He and Shiro did so much for him. All they were asking of him was to go to school and do good.

Keith had a good grip on grades. Getting along with his teacher and his classmates, however, was just very hard. He didn't seem to understand. It's like they all watched the same show he didn't or knew the punchline to a joke he hadn't caught. He loves his life at home but getting out of bed in the morning is slowly getting harder and harder for him. 

It's almost the end of the school year and his teacher has decided that their final grade will depend on how well they all work together to put on a play.

Because of course. Why the heck not Mrs. Meanie Face. 

Keith offered to help with making the props and paint the background, art seems to be the only thing he can offer anyone. It's the only thing that will have him picked out as a partner for poster making first, but his teacher wants him to try acting. He considered pretending to be ill like Adam has been all week this morning. But when Shiro mentioned calling out of work to take care of the two of them Keith took it back.

He'll be fine. Papa can take care of himself and Dad can go to work. 

It's been a horrible week of Keith having to follow James' lead and both of them pretending to get along after school in front of their teacher. James still hisses at Keith and Keith flashes his fangs when she isn't near or looking though. 

"I heard both your dads were Betas. Is that true?" James asked Keith while everyone helped paint a mountain cut-out.

"So?" Keith shrugged off. There was nothing to be ashamed of in that statement.

"So it means you'll probably be a boring Beta too." 

"Hey!" Another kid with two sets of Beta parents in their pack tried to comment but James and his group hissed and growled at them.

"Maybe." Keith hummed and blended the hues on the fake rock.

"I'm going to be an Alpha!" James said a bit too proudly. As if Keith gave a single faux fur. 

"Yeah, well, a lousy one maybe," Keith said. His old dad had been an Alpha and he was nothing like James. Or maybe he had been...he can't remember. Did he leave Keith because he was a mean Alpha too? 

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?" James hissed.

"It means you're not a leader. You're just a bully." Keith growled back.

James threw the large paintbrush in his hand at Keith. It splashed not only his chest but also onto the mountain he had so carefully painted. Keith looks down at his gorgeous grey and blue mountain now stained with bright orange. He's not very sure of what switch was flipped inside of him but he's tackling James onto the floor and both are throwing punches and scratching at each other's arms. 

This time he finds himself sitting outside the principal's office with James.

He knows Adam won't be happy to receive another call but he's glad James' sorry butt is also waiting on a guardian out here too. It's a little satisfying knowing he will be scolded also. 

Adam isn't happy. He says he's disappointed. That he believes Keith to be better than that.

"What kind of man are you going to be when you're older if you're hurting others?" He asks.

"I was defending myself!"

"A painting. You were defending a painting, Keith." 

"He thinks he can do anything he wants because he's going to be a stupid Alpha!" Keith growled softly.

"Do _not_ growl at me," Adam says. Not a fang or claw in sight, just a very firm and calm tone. Keith threw his arms out and whined loudly. Adam just didn't _get_ it!

"James is just a jerk because his face is stupid and he's mean like all Alphas!" Keith says flopping onto the couch and burying his face into a cushion.

"Don't say that." Adam reproves.

"It's true!" 

"What are you going to do if you end up being an Alpha, huh?" Adam scoffs softly.

"I'm not going to be an Alpha!" He's not going to be a bully. He's not going to leave those who need him. "I'm going to be a Beta." He's going to be loving and kind. 

"And if you're an Omega?" Adam sits next to him and brushes his hair out of his face, "Then what?"

"I'm going to be a Beta." Keith smiles up at him. 

* * *

To Keith's surprise, James is actually right about something that following week. James presents as an Alpha. But the poor fool presents during class. Keith had been in the middle of silent reading when he smelled something that grabbed his attention. 

It was a strong scent of cinnamon and blackberries. He turned his head in time with a few other classmates, all searching for the source. One kid even got out of his seat and dared step closer to James who was deep in his book. He sniffed above James's head and loudly announced that he reeked.

The entire class laughed and James was sent to the nurses' office to either get scent patches or call home. He had looked pretty pathetic and embarrassed being walked out by the teacher's aid. Keith couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

James was absent the rest of the week and for the first time in the school year, Keith felt like he could finally breathe. 

Sadly for him, James was back the next Monday.

And with full bragging rights for being the first in the class to present.

_Yippy._

Keith had already thought James could not get any worse but apparently being an Alpha made James a lot more aggressive. And gave him a free darn pass with the teachers too! They seemed to feel sorry for the jerk, as he was ‘getting used to the hormones’ or whatever! Like did James have to bite someone to finally get what he deserved?!

Keith hates it! He hates his teachers! He hates James! He hates Alphas! 

* * *

It's the day of the play and Keith isn't sure what he's more excited about: The play finally being out of the way after tonight or third grade ending this upcoming week. James is being his usual obnoxious self but Keith is putting all of his energy and helping others put the last touches to their costumes so they are ready for tonight’s performance.

_Attention, attention, attention. Is that really all an Alpha needs?_

He sighs and refuses to turn around when he feels small balls hitting the back of his head. It's probably James and his posse throwing rolled-up socks and small props again. Even the kid Keith's currently helping out looks pretty darn annoyed too. 

"Alphas." Keith murmurs and the kid scoffs and nods.

"Hey, Keith," James says popping up right beside Keith, "Are you going to help me with my costume too or are you only going to be helping your mate? Hmm?" 

Keith blushes and whips around with a low growl. James can bother him all he wants. He can throw whatever he wants at him. But he is _not_ going to involve anyone else in this! 

"Leave him out of this, James." Keith's arms are shaking, his hands balling up at his sides.

"Who?" Gasps James, "Him?" He tosses his head back at the kid who at this point is hissing softly too. 

"What are you going to do? You're all bark and no bite!" James laughed. "All you do is be weird all day and get too close to those who pity you."

James nudged the kid Keith was helping to get some sort of reaction out of him. Maybe just to tap him to agree. Keith will probably never really know. Because what he did next surprised even him.

He bit James.

_Hard._

He bit James’ arm and could not force himself to let go. James screamed and hissed. He even bit back at Keith's ear and shoulder. But Keith didn't care. He needed James to shut up. To leave others in peace. He just needed him to _stop_. 

Next thing Keith knew he was being pulled off of James by a cable around his neck. He was kicking and screaming as a man pinned each of them down and another stepped closer and loomed over him. The man pinning him forced his head in place by his chin and the other placed a strap between his ears and basket-like cover over his jaw. They strapped it tightly and made it hard for him to open his mouth.

They muzzled him. 

Keith can't stop shaking, he's angry and scared. The tears and sobs have not stopped since they put him in the small lounge by himself. He's wiping at his eyes but it's hard to clear his face from the tears and snot with the heavy thing on his face. He has no idea how long it has been. If it's only been a few minutes or a couple of hours. It all feels the same right now.

He gasps softly when he hears angry yelling and a figure is ripping the door open. Keith curls up on the floor and looks up at the man. 

_It's Papa! It's Adam!_

Adam freezes at the door and growls back over his shoulder.

"You muzzled my child?!" He barks loudly. He marches into the room and Keith reaches both arms up to him. Adam picks him up in his arms and softly asks him if he is okay. Once Keith nods he is back to barking at the school staff.

"You have some damn nerve! I want to see your school policy at _once_! I did NOT see anything about muzzling children without calling a parent first!" He shouldered his way out of the room, Keith tight in his arms. "I will be speaking with your superintendent! And I may very well give you the names of my lawyers too!" Adam carefully took the muzzle off of Keith and threw it at a poor fool's face. 

He held Keith close all the way to the car and only let go to gently sit him in his seat. Adam clung to his tiny hand and sobbed into his palm.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry my sweet baby." Adam choked and shook his head. "My sweet honey, I'm --" 

Keith wrapped his arms around Adam and tucked his face in his hair and sniffled too. 

* * *

Shiro and Adam have a long but good talk with Keith that night. They apologize for what happened and for not creating a window of opportunity for him to share what was going on. He's not too sure why it's them who are saying they're sorry. Especially when this is all James' fault. 

But that's okay too. Keith's who bit him… Hey, wait he thinks James also bit him! Jerk.

Dad asks if he would want to try having a teacher come to teach him at home. Keith asks why Papa can't teach him. Adam says he's no good at fourth-grade math. Keith thinks that's silly of someone who makes houses and even planes. He supposes Papa can't be perfect at everything.

His parents don't pressure him for an answer. Instead, they share stories about when they were in school and the silly things that happened to them. Shiro swears he was as tiny as Keith at his age but Keith can't imagine that. Adam laughs and asks him if it really is easier to imagine dad as is but shorter. 

The following morning at breakfast Keith tells them that he'd like to go to school.

He's not going to let a jerk like James rob him of an experience he was told would be fun and exciting. That summer Keith is helping his parents pack the entire house up into boxes. Adam and Shiro told him they were moving into a different house. It makes Keith panic. 

_Was it because he bit James?_

Papa promises that it's been something that had been planned long before that. 

"We'll be closer to dad's work and your new school. The three of us will have a lot more space and maybe I wanted a change in scenery." Adam smiled.

"Plus we really need a bigger place because you're not going to stay small for much longer." Shiro chuckled. It makes Keith feel better but a change like this still makes him nervous. Dad assures him that it'll be alright because the three of them will be together.

"Home isn't the house we're in but the people we're with, honey." Adam smiled and brushed Keith's hair out of his eyes. 

"Plus at the new house, you can decorate your room however you please." Shiro hummed.

"Nothing's wrong with my room now though!" Keith stomps his paw.

"Maybe not, but we decorated that room for you hoping you'd like it. Now it's time for you to start figuring out what you like and don't like." 

"I like blue. Can I paint my room blue?" Keth gasped.

"Sure! And the curtains can be bright red with green polka dots." Shiro smiled but Adam gave him a flat look. "What?" Shiro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh, nothing. I just hope the two of you have fun painting an entire room." Adam smiled and patted Shiro's thigh.

"Can't be too hard when your son is an artist, huh?" Shiro smiled at Keith and he nodded excitedly. 

With his room all packed up, Keith can feel the excitement beginning to bubble up in his tummy. Dad and he painted two walls in his new room the other night. One a fun bright blue and the other with black chalkboard paint. 

Today, he's helping Adam pack up all of the books in their room so that they can be moved into the new big study in the other house. Keith makes sure to grab the books on the nightstands before he forgets about them! One of the books is big and heavy. It looks too fancy and has a big word on the cover that Keith can't read just yet, not all at once at least. ‘Aero--something’. 

The other book is much smaller and Keith can certainly read those words! ‘What to ex- expect… What to expect when you are expecting an Alpha’.

What to --

_An Alpha!?_

Keith is very quiet for the rest of the day. Do his dads think he's going to be an Alpha? Why? Is he not a kind kid? Is it because he got angry and took it out on James? Does he smell like James had? 

He stops playing with his food and casually sniffs at his shoulder. No. That's not quite it.

"What's on your mind, hun?" Shiro asked softly. Keith's ears fell back and he sighed.

"Are you worried you won't like the house again, baby?" Adam frowned. 

"No, it's not that." Keith played with his fork.

"Is it about school?" Shiro offered, but Keith shook his head at that too. Both parents are waiting on Keith to continue. He takes a deep breath and turns to face them.

"How… When… ?" He doesn't even know how to word it. "When did you present? Did it hurt?" He asks softly.

The couple takes a moment to process this and then share a look. Adam glances at Keith and then back to Shiro. Shiro glances away and then back at Adam only for Adam to tilt his head and glare. Shiro sighs softly and scoots his chair closer to Keith. 

"You see," Shiro began after clearing his throat, "When you first present, others may find you to be kind of smelly. That would be your natural scent finally, um, emitting?" He glances at Adam who is covering his face with his hand. 

"James _did_ get really smelly when he presented in the middle of class," Keith recalls the heavy blackberry scent. He’s still unable to enjoy them after that.

"Okay, yes, just like that." Shiro beamed up at Adam. 

"But then he got really mean because he presented as an Alpha!" Keith frowned.

"Okay, no, no." Adam shook his head and brought his own chair next to Keith's. "Being an Alpha is not about being a mean person, sweetie. It's about being ambitious." He tries to remind Keith. 

"Yeah, it means you're naturally hardworking," Shiro adds.

"You have a strong sense of self." Adam nods. Keith thinks this over and then furrows his brows.

"Then how come you guys aren't Alphas?" He asks. Shiro and Adam laughed and shook their heads. 

"Those traits aren't _only_ found in Alphas, baby." Adam scratched at his chin and hummed.

"They just come more naturally from you," Shiro said, getting up from his chair and heading down the hall. Adam watched Shiro leave and then turned back to Keith.

"We love you, honey." He said taking Keith's hand, "Alpha, Beta, or Omega. We would just really like it if you loved yourself too." Keith smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright, so --" Said Shiro returning with a book. 

Presenting doesn't sound too scary. But what follows right after does.

His body going through changes. Feeling really warm for an entire week each month and having to stay indoors or wearing stickers on his neck. Possibly beginning to find others cute. Wanting to build stuff and fight. 

Shiro even starts to explain a thing called "courting" but Adam begs him to leave that for another night. Shiro laughs but Adam says he doesn't want to think about Keith growing up building a home and moving away with someone else. 

That is silly though, because Keith would never want to live away from his dads. 


	3. Best Paw Forward

Keith and his family have settled into their new home and he actually finds himself rather excited for his first day of school tomorrow. Adam ironed his uniform and Shiro hung it up on the back of his door with his mirror. Keith didn't really like the tie but Papa has to wear them sometimes too, so it shouldn't be too bad.

Once again, he finds himself standing in front of the school with his hand in Adam's. Only this time he tells Papa he can walk inside by himself. Adam gives his hand a gentle squeeze and kisses the top of his head goodbye. This time Keith can wait outside of the classroom with some of the other kids because none of them have met their teacher yet. 

Some are even as new to the school as he is, and with their uniforms on Keith doesn't stand out too much. His first day of fourth grade wraps up and he feels as though he accomplished some sort of secret mission. He didn't stand out in a negative way and he didn't growl at anyone!

Let's hope that this is how the rest of his year goes. 

* * *

It's been a month since Keith started classes at his new school. He likes what they're learning and that this teacher appreciates his drawings. His old teacher _hated_ it when he would draw on the margins of his tests, she used to say that it meant he needed more work to do. But this new teacher writes little notes complimenting them as well as his test score. 

It makes Keith want to draw more. He asks Adam for a sketchbook like his. Adam makes him promise he won't be missing any work in class because of it. Keith swears and even tells him that his teacher said it was okay if he only drew after finishing his work. Keith is glued to that sketchbook every single break he has. He draws after he's finished his work, after reading his chapter in silent reading, at recess, even after school while he waits for Adam. 

By October he only has a few more pages left. It makes him a bit sad but he's also very proud of himself. 

He's sitting at his regular spot under the slide as he's erasing his sketch lines when he feels a couple of kids step in closer. That's okay though, they're usually just waiting for their turn on the slide. He didn't expect to have his sketchbook ripped out of his hands.

"Hey!" He stood up quickly and tried to take it back. 

"What do you write in this all day? I never see you with your nose out of this thing!" An Omega badger laughs as she holds Keith's book hostage. Her friend, an Alpha pika steps between the two of them to keep Keith from saving his precious book. 

"I'm not writing anything. I'm drawing." Keith tries to step around the Alpha and save his book from the Omega. "Seriously, give it back! Please." Keith whined when the Omega held his book above a mud puddle. 

The badger and the pika looked at one another and laughed. Keith doesn't like others laughing at him. He bites down on his lip though, not wanting to bare his fangs.

"I would give that book back." Says a voice behind Keith.

Keith looks over his shoulder and finds another one of his classmates, a Beta raccoon. Her grey ears must come up to Keith's nose. She's got long bronze hair and despite looking small and soft, she's glaring right at the jerk duo messing with Keith. 

"And why is that?" The Alpha asked flatly and the Omega waved the book still in her hand.

"Because I bet if anything happened to that book he would probably break your faces." The raccoon nodded. Keith gasps at the second-handed threat and the jerk duo exchange nervous glances with one another.

"Think about it!" The raccoon waved her hands and stepped closer, "He obviously loves that stupid book, you take it and ruin it? That's a great way to get a _wolf_ to rip your throat out!" She throws her arms out and looks at Keith. 

Well! He! No! He would never! The implication alone makes Keith irritated enough to growl softly! He -- 

His book is being shoved back into his chest and the jerk duo is quickly running away. He looks at his book and then down at the smirking Beta. 

"You're welcome." She clicks her tongue and crosses her arms.

"How did you --"

"Many people are afraid of predators and tend to be really mean about it."

"But I would never --"

"I know. But they don't. They're too busy being jerks to make good friends." She hums. 

"Friends?"

"Uh, yeah? You've been pairing up with me for silent reading since the start of the school year." She looks insulted.

"We sit next to each other...and we read silently to ourselves?" Keith is trying very hard to even remember this kid's name. 

"Fine then! We're not friends and you can save your own sketchbook next time!" The raccoon huffed and marched away from Keith.

"Wait! No! It's just --" Keith chased after the Beta, "I didn't know making friends was as easy as that!" 

"What are you talking about? Making friends isn't hard." She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

"Maybe not for you who just points at someone and says their friends now! But I've never made a friend before!"

"That's like, so sad and emo." She frowns. 

Yeah, that did sound kind of pathetic, Keith agrees.

"Well then, luckily for you," She smiles and points her finger right at Keith's nose, "We're friends now." Keith holds his sketchbook close and smiles. He follows the raccoon to class soon after that when the bell rings and once settled down for class he peeks at her nametag taped on her desk. _Katie_. 

"So, uh, Katie --" Keith tries to start up a conversation once the class has been dismissed and the raccoon is packing up her things.

"Eww, no. Don't call me that."

"But it's your name?" Keith chuckled.

"Parents make mistakes too y'know!" 

"Alright, fine, then what do I call you if not 'Katie'? 'Mistake'?" He laughs

"Pidge." She swings her backpack on and smiles up at him.

Keith nods his head and hums. Now he has a name and a story to share with his dads at dinner tonight. 

* * *

Pidge is fun. She's really smart and likes Keith's drawings and likes to tell him stories that he often ends up making art of for her. She's invited him over to her house a few times and the two of them are pretty close in their videogame skills. Alright, _maybe_ the Beta was better than him at the highest level. It was probably because she had an older sibling to teach her.

"Nah." Matt, Pidge's older brother had said from the couch as he watched them play. "That's all her little dude." Okay, so Keith's friend is just amazing. 

Keith feels very lucky to have found someone like her. School has gotten significantly easier to deal with and having someone with who he can share experiences with has made trying out new things a lot less scary. Keith trusts Pidge with all of his secrets, his worries, and doubts. Heck, Pidge is the only person that he’s allowed to peek at his _entire_ sketchbook. Not even Papa has seen the book cover to cover. But even then Keith chose not to mention his birthday to her. 

Pidge is not at all happy when she finds out that his birthday was last month.

"But why didn't you tell me!?" She whined as the two of them walked home from school, "We could have hung out! Why wasn't I invited to your party!?" 

"I didn't throw a party, Pidge. I just shared a cake with my dads."

"And me!? You could have shared a cake with your dads AND _me_!" She groaned. "Now that I know I have to get you a present!"

"That. Right there. Is why I didn't say anything." Keith chuckled. 

"Well, then happy late birthday you weirdo." Pidge laughed, ruffling the back of Keith's hair.

Keith laughed and gently shoved at her playfully.

"Hey, wait," Pidge stepped closer and got up on her toes to nose at the back of Keith's head. 

"What?" Keith combed his fingers through his hair.

"You smell a lot like coffee and clover."

"What?"

"Yeah like a lo--" Pidge stopped walking and gasped loudly. "You're presenting!"

"What!? No!" Keith started to panic; he had no idea what to do! Pidge tossed her backpack to the ground and took off her jacket. She threw it over Keith's head and rushed him the rest of the way home.

She kicked in the door and screamed along with him all the way to his room. Adam came rushing out of the study asking what was wrong. 

"Keith presented!" Pidge yelled as she closed the door to Keith's room.

"He did!?" Adam gasped and knocked on the door. "Honey, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I guess I'll see him next week." Pidge laughed nervously. "Bye Keith! Don't rip your pillow apart!" Keith heard Pidge laughing loudly all the way out of his house. 

_An Alpha._

Just like both of his birth parents.

Just as his dads expected of him. 

Nothing major is happening just yet but it still helps to have Papa sitting by his bed explaining what they'll be doing from now on. Apparently, this first week is going to feel really rough and there isn't much that can be done. But after it's done the one next month can be less overwhelming if Keith chooses to take suppressants. He'll also have to start wearing scent patches around that same week. That way his scent doesn't draw any attention or offend anyone. 

It doesn't sound all that complicated. 

* * *

It's complicated. It's warm and strange and Keith absolutely hated it. That is all he shared with Pidge once he was back to school that following week. Nothing else really seemed to have changed though. But that's okay, Pidge said that nothing major happened to her either when she presented the summer before starting the school year. 

* * *

Nothing really spectacular happens to either of them in the next two years. Yeah, he grew like 2 inches each year and Pidge was now up to his nose but that was it when it came to their bodies "changing". The adults had made it sound like it would be horribly drastic. Also, the comment about nothing spectacular happening is only about their physical selves.

Because the two actually shared a lot of fun and silly adventures together. They were no longer in the same class but the pair stayed very close and hung out almost every weekend. Oh, and their summers together were iconic!

One night Pidge suggested the existence of a man. You heard him! Man! He knows it sounds crazy but hear them out! No tall ears, no paw feet, no claws, not even full fur!

He's out there.

_Somewhere_.

And they're going to find _Him_! 

The last week of sixth grade Pidge tells Keith that her family is going to be taking a vacation out of the country. Which really sucks because they were going to go hunt down Man with Matt and Shiro. But it is what it is. 

Keith spent his entire summer painting. His dads sat an area up in the backyard where he could spill paint and not worry about the grass. He also used up a lot of his allowance to buy acrylic paint, brushes, and canvases of different sizes. He takes lots of pictures of every piece to show Pidge on the first day of middle school. 

* * *

Keith is figuring out how to open up his locker when he catches a familiar scent of eucalyptus. He whips around and sees his friend rushing up the hall towards him.

"Keith!"

"Pidge!"

Pidge tried her best to tackle Keith but the Alpha barely even recoiled. 

"My Gods you're massive! What did your dads feed you all summer!? This is so not fair!" She took a step back and looked up at him.

"I think you're just short --"

"Dude and your voice!" She chuckles and covers her mouth. 

"Yeah, well, your hair is short now." Keith shook his head and stepped back over to his locker.

"Oh no! Something I have total control over! Oh, Keith, my autonomy!" She threw her arm over her eyes and cried. 

The chaotic duo share many of their classes this year as well as their lunch period. Which is very unlucky for the school because the dorks easily enable one another. They end up in the office together a lot, but that's alright. They're never in too much trouble. 

Even if the principal would like them to believe. It takes a lot from Keith to not reply with a snarky tone, let alone growl back at the other Alpha when the Grizzly growls lowly at him. Dad did not like knowing that he once barked back at his gym instructor. Ever since Keith presented as an Alpha he has carried this fear of being inclined to bullying. His inner Alpha always battles with his logic to gain control of him in overwhelming situations, making him rough around the edges and more aggressive than he sometimes intends to be. 

It’s nothing like how Keith used to get into back in elementary school. His parents remind him that being an Alpha is not a pass for aggression. He has to be a good and kind Alpha to look good. Because when _he_ looks good, then so will his future pack. 

Middle school is fun at least. It allows Keith to practice building routines, both in school and at home. He's gotten used to tracking his rut and being on top of taking his suppressants and wearing his patches when needed. He even has a few in his locker which he's glad because poor Pidge once went into her heat in the middle of gym class. He learned that a Beta's time of the month isn't as bad as an Alpha's or an Omega's.

_Lucky raccoon_. 

It's still super embarrassing to not have your patches with you at school. Pidge got over it though. She's strong like that. 

* * *

Keith is a Senior in high school and he finds himself thinking about Pidge a lot.

Which is strange.

He has reviewed his feelings over and over and there is nothing there that isn't platonic. So why does he feel a strong pull to be closer to her? No, he doesn't mean anything like holding hands or stuff like that. He wants to rub his face against the top of her hair and nose at her wrists.

Is that weird? He thinks it might be weird. 

Keith is fully aware that Pidge is a strong and independent Beta. But he wants to protect her and make sure she's on top of her work. And if she's hydrated and fed it makes him happy to know? Is it normal to send your bud a quick text to ask them how they slept and if they've eaten yet? He taps his pencil against his canvas and glances over at his phone.

Should he ask? 

He takes his phone and opens up her contact, only to sigh and close it again.

"What's on your mind, Picasso?" Adam peeked his head out the window and asked.

"Nothing." Keith shrugged.

"Are you sure? I can hear you sighing from the kitchen counter." He chuckled. Keith took a moment to think his words over before turning to Adam. He sighed deeply once more and shook his head again.

"Hmm, alright then. If you want to talk I'll be in the study." And with that Adam gave Keith his space. 

"Hey, wait, Pa!" Keith slides the glass door to their kitchen open and calls out after his dad. Adam stops in front of the study and waits for Keith to catch up. 

Keith has long learned that the only way to get the best advice from his parents is to be honest about the situation he finds himself in. It’s a little rougher when it’s anything he deems as embarrassing, but in the end, neither Adam nor Shiro have ever made him feel stupid for wondering about the things he’s shared. 

* * *

"Courting?" Keith made a slight face and slowly twirled himself in Adam's computer chair.

"Courting." Adam nodded his head.

"I want to form a pack?" Keith's ears twitched.

"A platonic pack it seems, yes."

"So I want to collect friends. Have them all under one roof, feed them, and make sure they are safe when they sleep." It makes so much sense that it is spooky. Adam stood at his desk and nodded along with everything Keith listed.

"And the next step would be to attempt to court Pidge?" Keith squinted. 

"Well, I would suggest having a house first." Adam chuckles.

"Did you wait until you had a house?" Keith raises a brow.

"Heavens, no. Takashi started to court me when we were both cadets living in the barracks." Adam laughs and shakes his head. 

"Then?" Keith laughs and playfully swats at Adam's arm.

"Then do what feels natural." Adam sighs and combes Keith's long bangs out of his face. "If it feels right then it's not wrong." He kisses the top of his head and Keith groans at the childish action. 

"What do we do about dinner?" Adam asks from the hall.

"I don't know! Aren't you the parent?"

"I don't have _all_ the answers my dearest honey bee." 

Keith scoffs and tilts his head back against the chair. Then why does it feel like Adam does? 


	4. The Echo

Keith is fortunate enough to be able to have his dads' support when it came to leasing his first house. He's a freshman in college and although he's still in the same large city he grew up in, the campus is too far from his parents' house for him to be driving his motorcycle every day. Not only is he starting classes in a week but he also just got a new job at an auto shop. 

He's a quick learner, always has been. His boss likes him because he's quiet for an Alpha. _ Whatever that means _ . Most of the other guys he works with are also Alphas and okay he'll admit it, they can get a little rowdy when the boss isn't around. He's slowly getting the hang of balancing paying for a house, working, studying, and still maintaining a social life.

It helps that he's only taking classes for his generals this year. Maybe soon he'll figure out what it is he wants to major in. But his indecisive ass didn't want to change majors halfway so he chose to take the basics and figure out the rest later. Unlike Pidge who knew exactly what she wanted to study since they were in 10th grade. 

Luckily for her, their city's college offered an amazing physics program. At least for her Bachelor's. Must be nice to have a big brain like hers and have others see your potential and offer you various scholarships and grants to choose from. 

Pidge is sitting next to Keith on his couch, eating her lunch while Keith laces up his boots and gets ready for work.

"How's the shop?" She asks nomming on her fries.

"Fun. I think I like working with my hands." Keith hums. 

"You've made art all of your life and you're just now figuring that out?"

"I've known that I like to create, I'm just now figuring out that I like to fix things too." Keith corrects with a huff.

"Major in Aircraft Maintenance!" She gasps softly. 

"Is that even an available course?"

"I can look into that for you!" She says excitedly.

"Mmm, we'll talk." Keith gets up and straightens his nametag on his coveralls. "Help yourself to any of the food and lock up when you leave." He hums and Pidge gives him two thumbs up. 

He grabs his helmet and his keys before stepping back to the couch and leaning down to rub his forehead against the top of Pidge's hair, scenting her. She chirps and noses at his shoulder.

"Go! You're going to be late!" She shoves and playfully kicks at his thigh. 

"Top and bottom locks." He reminds her.

"Go!" 

Keith should really stop beating around the damn bush and just formally ask Pidge to move in and form a damn pack with him. Pidge practically lives with him already. She's there all day but still goes back to her family's house to sleep. They've been scenting each other since the end of Senior year and everyone recognizes him as her Alpha.

Well, everyone but Pidge herself.

He'll worry about that later. Right now he's got a compressor to replace. When he gets home from work that night he finds Pidge at his dining table deep in her books and notes.

"Yo!" She at least acknowledges his presence this time. There have been nights when he comes home and she's got her headphones on. Keith takes a deep breath and kicks off his boots by the door.

If she's here then it's a sign that tonight is a good night to finally ask the question that has been nipping at him for almost two years now. He grabs one of the dining chairs and turns it around so he can straddle it. Pidge recognizes this as his ‘ _ I have something I need to discuss’ _ pose so she tucks a bookmark in the page she's on before closing her book.

Her small ears twitch and she looks up at Keith. 

"Shoot." She prompts.

"Um," Keith rubs the back of his neck and firmly grips his ponytail for comfort, "We've been spending a lot of time together." He decides to start off with.

"Yeah. A whole ass decade." Pidge chuckles softly. 

"Not what I meant." Keith groaned and sat up a bit.

_ Come on! _ Where is that Alpha? Wakey, wakey!

"Then what did you mean?" Pidge raises a brow and rests her chin in her palm.

"I mean that you spend a lot of time at my house." Keith tries to elaborate. 

"And I'll continue to do so and eat all of your food until you've finally revoked my best friend card." She laughs dramatically and rubs her small hands together.

"I don't have a problem with it," Keith chuckles and shakes his head, "In fact, um. I like it." 

"Oh?" The Beta tilts her head.

"I like offering you a safe place to be. And making sure the fridge is always full of your favorite food. I like that when there is a problem it's me you come to and that I can fix it for you." Pidge doesn't say anything but she's actively listening and nodding along. "I, um. I think I'd like to be your Alpha. Officially. If you would like that! You can move in and um I'd take care of your safety!" Pidge snorts and then throws her head back with a loud laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny? I'm trying to properly court you and form a pack here!" Keith growls softly.

"Keith! Keith! My dear, sweet fool!"

"F-Fool!?" Keith huffs and crosses his arms. 

"I've been waiting for your damn Alpha to finally cave and ask me, you jerk!"

"Wh-- You have?"

"It's been like two years! I thought you would have asked me to put my name down on the lease and everything."

"No way! I can take care of that! I’m Alpha!" Keith's ears fall flat. 

"Oh my gods, dude, I'm saying yes! At least  _ pretend  _ to be overwhelmed by joy!" Pidge rests her glasses over her head and laughs into her hands.

"It's a yes?" Keith's tail wags excitedly.

"It's a yes." She smiles up at him. Keith huffs contentedly and noses at her shoulder. She laughs softly and nuzzles the top of her friend's head.

"You're helping me pack up my stuff though." She pats at his shoulder. Keith groans but accepts. 

* * *

"So!" Pidge throws her backpack over Keith's books on the bench he's sitting on at the campus.

"Good afternoon, Alpha," Keith mimics Pidge's small voice, "Oh hello, good afternoon to you too, Beta!" Keith rolls his eyes but sits up to pay attention to his bud. 

"There's this guy in my Astronomy class --"

"Is he bothering you?" Keith is already getting out of his seat but Pidge leans over the table and shoves him back down by his shoulders.

"Focus!" She takes a seat in front of him and Keith huffs but nods. "There's this guy in my Astronomy class and we need him to join our pack, like yesterday!"

"Huh?"

"Hear me out," Pidge waves both hands, "His name is Hunk --"

"I remember Hunk."

"You do?" Pidge tilts her head.

"Yeah, tall, big, chamomile and orange peel scent." 

"Huh, is that what he smells like to you"

"That day at least."

"I don't know like I've gotten a strong scent of honey before, but also you have an Alpha nose an-- wait no! Let's focus!" The two of them laugh excitedly. 

"Anyway," Pidge shakes her head, "He cooks, cleans, is super duper nice and I um," Pidge looks away with a blush.

"You?"

"He's just so soft! Have you looked at his face!? He's like a ray of sunshine! We  _ need _ him! Can you imagine him in a nest!?" Pidge covers her face. Keith covers his mouth and gasps. 

"Pidge that's so lewd." He teases.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She laughs and kicks him under that table. Or tries to at least. Her legs are too short to reach him. 

"Look. He mentioned the possibility of being kicked out and not knowing what to do about his living arrangement." She explains a bit more. Keith furrows his brow and leans in closer.

"Does he not have a family in town?" He asks. Pidge shakes her head. 

"He's here on a scholarship that didn't cover housing and his other two roommates dipped!" Keith growls at that. He hates those who promise to support their friends only to abandon them.

"So he was totally freaking out in class and I thought that w--" 

"He can move in with us."

"Huh?"

"He can move in with us. I'll help him move anything he needs." Keith says clearly.

"Just like that?"

"Do you trust him?" Keith asks seriously.

"I've had a good feeling about him since I met him. He's never late to class, he always pulls his own weight and more in projects. Plus he's shaped like a friend and Keith if he says yes and he builds a nest in our living room I will go feral and be the coziest damn trash panda, I can  _ just _ see it!"

"Lewd." Keith warns with a scoff. 

"It's not lewd you Alpha perv! Nesting is not foreplay for all of us!" Pidge hisses and Keith just laughs.

"Well. You trust him and I trust you." He says with a slight smile. Pidge's tail flicks and she's getting out of her seat to hug her Alpha's arm. 

"Tell your bud we can talk things over at dinner tomorrow after I get off work, and we'll help him out."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alpha!" 

* * *

Hunk is very easy to get along with. Not because he is submissive in any way but because he truly is a flexible and honest person. Keith greatly appreciates that. Much like Pidge, he is a brilliant mind majoring in math and sciences. He speaks his truth but always with a kind tone. He has clear boundaries but can easily accommodate change when needed of him.

Plus he truly is a ray of sunshine. At least, when he's not bickering with Pidge that is. It was a pleasure to have him around the house from the start and Keith will admit that his inner Alpha was ecstatic having another Beta near. It was a bit embarrassing though when Keith couldn’t help the need to scent him coming into and leaving the house. Hunk didn’t seem to mind. 

“Keeps randos away so it’s fine.” Hunk would chuckle when Keith would apologize for it. 

* * *

It's been two years since he first moved in with Pidge and Keith, and one year since Keith asked him to formally join his pack. The Beta Saint Benard had teared up and hugged Keith so tight that he hasn't had that pestering back pain since. Keith is very proud of his pack.

His two Betas are fun and caring. They are good company and they encourage him to want to be better. Keith still hasn't chosen a major. Instead, he's picked up more hours at the auto shop. He really loves what he does and the people he works with make the workplace enjoyable to be at. He could probably tell you what is wrong with a motor by sound and smell.

Sadly, between being at school, work, and with his pack, he hasn't had a lot of spare time to paint. But that is a sacrifice he is willing to make to keep his pack sheltered, well-fed, and happy. Another sacrifice he is willing to make is not looking for a mate.

Not right now at least. 

He's courted a few hearts but the moment any of them made a negative comment about one of his pack members he lost all interest. It's not cute, it's not funny, and he will not entertain the idea. He can't help but crave a relationship though, especially when Hunk has been playing nothing but romantic comedies this past week.

The Betas have caught him longingly staring at the screen with his ears sitting back and his tail swaying. It earns him a lot of teasing. That craving has made his ruts a bit harder to suppress. He deemed it safer to spend his last one at a hotel if only to save himself from any embarrassment. Then he came back and Pidge roasted him like a winter holiday dinner. 

Hunk has asked Keith if he's interested in anyone from work or school. The answer has always been an honest 'no'. No one has truly grabbed Keith's attention. The guys he has courted have been because it seemed like the logical step to take after many weeks of flirting. But he's getting kind of tired of that lack of a deeper connection, of him waiting for the sparks but the engine just never turning over.

Pidge once mentioned that Hunk was close friends with a matchmaker. At first, Keith had been listening, waiting for a punchline, but he soon realized that they were trying to tell him that he should go and see her. He was a little insulted but his pack assured him it was mentioned with nothing but their best intentions. 

"We just want you to stop worrying so much about us and start living your life too." Pidge nuzzles his arm.

"And we want you to know that if your priorities shift we will totally understand!" Hunk hums, nosing at his Alpha's shoulder. Keith didn't say much after that. Instead, he said he was tired from working all day and was going to sleep.

The Betas just didn't understand.

He is an Alpha. He is  _ their  _ Alpha. This means that Keith has to find a proper balance so that he can look good. 

Because when  _ he  _ looks good his  _ pack  _ looks good.

How many times has he bitten his tongue when his boss or professor has disrespected him? How many times has he held back a punch? How many relationships has he broken off because of passive aggression? Many would tell him that he did it all out of order. That he should have finished his studies, found a mate, and then formed a pack.

But that's just not what came to him. 

He found a family when he needed one most. He found a friend when he least expected it. He found a pack when the time was right.

And he's thankful for it all.

Life is going to say what comes next and Keith will experience it as it comes. 

* * *

Keith is so damn sleep deprived this morning at work. He spent all night being over vigilant and hyper-aware of Pidge's typing, Hunk's soft snoring, and the wind outside. He's thinking about going home for lunch to nap but one of his coworkers has to leave early because the guy is genuinely ill.

Keith guesses he'll skip lunch and just help with the workload then. They've been short-staffed all week with a strange stomach flu going around. He's elbows deep in a motor when the small bell at the front of the shop rings. He looks up and none of the other guys make a move.

_ Ding! _

Guys?

_ Ding! _

Anyone?

_ Ding! _

Jerks. He sighs and grabs a rag to clean his hands off as he steps into the office. 

"Sorry, we're all in the back right now." Keith huffs and tries to get the grease out from between his fingers.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is now a bad time?" Says the customer.

"Uh," Keith looks back at all of the guys in the middle of a project. 

"If I'm being honest, I think --" Keith's mouth goes dry when he finally looks at the gorgeous man in front of him, "I can help you out." Keith closes his mouth and nods.

"Yeah?" The fox smiles and looks up at Keith with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. I. Help." Words. Keith's got em. 

The pretty fox is explaining how his car stopped in the middle of an intersection. The poor Omega had to push it off to the side, call a tow truck, wait for almost an hour and now he's here. He had waited for ten minutes until he finally decided to ring the bell. He apologizes if he rang too many times.

Keith can't stop staring.

He's mesmerized by how the fox moves his hands when he talks. His tall dark ears, soft hair, warm brown skin, pretty lips, and eyes. 

"So yeah." The fox frowns.

"Yeah." Keith nods. The fox scoffs softly and tilts his head with an amused smile. Oh! Right! Keith shakes his head and leads the fox back outside.

"Do you remember the last time the vehicle was serviced?" 

"Yup! Just last month so it shouldn't be the oil or the coolant." The fox hums and watches as Keith pops the hood open and takes a look.

"Did it overheat before you were at the light? Smell or see any smoke?" 

"There's been this scraping sound that I caught maybe two days ago when my music was off, but I thought it was just the age of the car." The fox steps a little closer and peeks at what Keith is up to as he makes sure the battery is sitting right.

"Do you use your AC a lot?" 

"Only when it's hot."

"It's always hot here." Keith looks back at the fox and the fox chuckles softly with a nod. Oh. What a cute sound. Keith points out each fault to the fox and tells him what parts he will have to order.

He leads him back inside and shows him what those parts look like, what they do, and their cost. Just like he does with every other customer. 

But unlike them, the Omega is standing very close to him as he looks at the screen. He smells like sea salt taffy, berries, and aloe. But that could all be his soap. Oh, his eyes are so much prettier up close. He gets the man's name so that he can make the order and put in all the car's information as well as a rental under his name.

"Here you go, Lance," Keith says, handing the fox the keys to the rented vehicle and all of his paperwork. 

"Thank you so much, Keith! You're my savior!" The fox squealed and took his stuff. Keith opens the door to the car for him and closes it once the pretty fox is buckled in and seated. 

"We'll give you a call when the parts are here as well as send out an email. And then again when your car is ready to be picked up.”

"Yes, sir! Thank you, thank you!" Lance hummed and took off after Keith was back inside the shop. 

Life is a funny thing, huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope to continue the series here soon with a Lance perspective and then an alternating perspective between Keith and Lance.
> 
> Feel free to scream at me in the comments below


End file.
